


Dangerous Addiction

by JChasse (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Love, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14852351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JChasse
Summary: Myrcella Baratheon, middle child to both houses Lannister and Baratheon. The only daughter of the infamous Cersei Lannister and younger sister of the ruthless King of the Seven Kingdoms - Joffrey.Having a bad family reputation is hard enough, but when enemies are lurking about, killers in waiting and danger around corners its hard to make your own name.With being a girl she is the last choice, the last decision for the throne. But as her family and friends fall to the hands of others Myrcella is running out of options, she must become the queen. Taking upon not only a crown but a kingdom is not as luxurious as it sounds, not when dangers linger, threatening your rule.But as it becomes more evident, how dirty the world is and how ruthless the courts can be a love begins to blossom. A forbidden love. Can the two lovers survive everything the world throws at them or will they crumble and pull apart?





	Dangerous Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Myrcella Baratheon and Benjen Stark are seen very little on the screen, both are beloved characters and they deserve to have an ending. Also, I've always been obsessed with Ezria from PLL. 
> 
> No hate please, just comments and ideas!:)

[Benjen Stark ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/1edffbda637746558b1094650817b72a/tumblr_nhgev8ndI51svpp7to1_250.gif)

[Myrcella Baratheon ](https://thumbs.gfycat.com/RectangularMammothArctichare-size_restricted.gif)

"Forgive me, child ... I wish you all the happiness in the world," Lady Ellaria said with a gentle smile. There was a red paste on her lips, a color I had never seen her wear before. Gullvrant, as I've been informed is one of my mother's finest physicians and knows more about poison and death than most, on most occasions when he is near I am at the edge of my seat in anticipation. "My Lady Ellaria Sand" he spoke up in his gravely aged voice, and everyone turned towards him "that is a very peculiar shade of red on your lips, I have only seen the colors a few times." Everyone went silent, and the air seemed to suffocate me with the tension from the cradling my face. Her once gentle grip turned painful as she squeezed my forearm with strength I never knew she carried and fear enveloped me. "You're hurting me," I pleaded, and I looked to my uncle in desperation, but I saw his deathly gaze not on me but the Lady Sand. "Release her now Ellaria," the king demanded as my uncle drew his sword and the rest of his soldier followed, ready to attack and spill blood. The grip got tighter, and I knew for sure there would be a bruise that would last for weeks at least, but as I was about to plead with the lady again, my uncle took advantage. He used the hilt of his sword to jab her hand into releasing me, "Myrcella to the boat, now!" He ordered and turned swiftly on my heel to sprint towards the boat, and Bronn gave the order to sail. I felt the boat sway, and the doors lock as I heard the clashing of swords and screams only feet away from me, the only thing separating me from death was the entry doors of the boat. I looked through the window of the ship, and the view of the great scene get smaller as the ship drifted farther away. I took a deep, ragged breath at the reality that I was almost assassinated, my uncle, Bronn and Trystane were all fighting for me, and there was no guarantee that they would make it back. I slid to the floor and prayed to the gods, the old and the new that they return safely to me as silent tears streamed down my face.

I heard the boat's horn signal; we were approaching home. I felt a joyful smile on my face, and my heart lightens as I thought of Tommen and mother, I missed them desperately. I had changed my outfit since yesterday evening, it was difficult attending to dressing myself on my own, but I'm proud to say I managed.

  
I braced myself against the wall as the boat shifted as it was pulled onto shore. I walked to the front doors, and I prepared and braced myself to be seen as the princess publically. The doors were opened for me by the crew, and as I came into view the citizens that crowded the lake began to clap and rejoice, their princess was alive. I walked down the pavement leading away from the boat and met the smiles of those I could see. My smile turned even broader when I looked up, and I saw my family for the first time in a year. I ran into the arms of my mother and brothers, and we hugged and welcomed each other with open arms. My father Robert was several feet away, his hand linked with a stern look on his face but I knew he was happy to see me.

I broke the hug still smiling, my hands gently hugging my mother's forearms before my smile fell. "Uncle . . . is he . . .," I asked for his caution and fear, but her face was calm. "He's just fine as well as Bronn and his men my dear," she said reassuringly, and I felt relief flood my body. "Now onto more important matters," my father bid me towards him with one arm open wide. I followed my father, and his hand touched my mid-back in reassurance "the Sands...and the Martells." I quickly stopped before he could continue "the Sands were the threat, not the Martells," I said firmly. I learned many things from mother, one of the greatest lessons she has taught me was when you are around people that you could consider a threat analyze them and observe them to understand them. "The Martells are the Sands Myrcella; they are both blood-thirsty fuckers who want nothing than to see the Lannisters wiped out." "Give Trystane and his father a fighting chance, the Sands are the ones responsible for the attempt at murder against me. The Martells were just as blind as I was." We held a stern glare before father walked away without another word.

I turned towards my mother, Tommen, and Joffrey with a forced smile. "What's new?"


End file.
